


[AMV] Utena/Anthy - Graveyard

by snarkwithasmile



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AMV, Character Study, F/F, Halsey - Freeform, I just want them to be happy, Magical Girls, Manga & Anime, Sword lesbians, anime music video, some day together we'll shine, the prince and the witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwithasmile/pseuds/snarkwithasmile
Summary: Yes I made another Utena/Anthy video but IN MY DEFENSE: have you ever HEARD the lyrics to this song??? It is basically a melodic summary of their entire relationship. I HAD NO CHOICE.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[AMV] Utena/Anthy - Graveyard




End file.
